


my fluffy baby

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Cheesy, Cute Kaisoo, Fluff, Jongin worshiping Kyungsoo's tummy, M/M, just being cute, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: It was just another lazy, cheesy day for the couple.





	my fluffy baby

**Author's Note:**

> jongin is kyungsoo's number one chubby tummy fan

It was a lazy afternoon in October and Jongin’s face was smashed on Kyungsoo’s bulging tummy.

“Jongin, what are you doing there?” Kyungsoo tried to push his boyfriend away, but Jongin won’t budge and just gave him a long dragged whine.

With a groggy voice, Jongin mumbled, “I want your tummy.”

“You’re such a weirdo I can’t concentrate on the movie. Please, please stop nuzzling my tummy.” But Jongin won’t stop and Kyungsoo’s face got redder like the ketchup smudged on the small white plate on the center table. He was torn between hitting Jongin’s exposed bulging arms, but at the same time he kind of (tho he wouldn’t like to admit) wanted Jongin to keep going.

However, a moment later, Jongin gripped Kyungsoo’s waist and even lifted his shirt to expose the pale tummy that he loved. He had his head settled on Kyungsoo’s lap while they were watching a movie which hadn’t lasted for thirty minutes yet, but Jongin already got bored and he found it more fun to bury his face on Kyungsoo’s stomach instead.

“Let me kiss this cute tummy of yours, Soo.” And he did place butterfly kisses on Kyungsoo’s soggy tummy, hot lips trailing over the skin. He lifted up himself to reach the mole just below Kyungsoo’s rib and gave it an affectionate look before placing a gentle kiss on it.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo’s face burned from the touch Jongin was pressing on his skin with his flirty lips. Their eyes met for a second when Jongin settled back his head on his lap and was poking his tummy this time. Kyungsoo’s movie was left ignored and he had his lip bitten. He was fighting off a squeal to come out from his lips, yet a whimper fell out from his mouth that had his eyes rounding in mortification. Jongin threw him a smirk.

“What was that?”

Kyungsoo slapped Jongin’s arm. Finally.  “Remove that smirk off your face, pervert!”

Jongin pouted, nursing his arm by rubbing it. He was in his sitting position, brows narrowed as he patted his muscled arm.

“And I got to be called a pervert now too? What did I even do?”

Kyungsoo was not a fool. Jongin loved teasing him this way. He couldn’t be tricked from Jongin’s long pout anymore.

“I’m not stupid. You‘re thinking about something perverted! I just know!” Kyungsoo accused and folded his arms. He huffed as he turned away.

A deep laugh coming from Jongin muted the crashing sounds from the movie they were supposed to be watching and Kyungsoo breezily snatched the remote on the table to pause the movie. To his surprise, though, Jongin leaned to his face and grinned.

“You’re the one thinking that I have something perverted in mind, but let me ask you,” Jongin trailed off to wet his lips close to Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo was swallowing down a huge lump from his throat from their proximity. They were boyfriends for long, but there were times Kyungsoo couldn’t calm his nerves whenever Jongin would tease him like this. There was a teasing glint on Jongin’s lips and eyes and Kyungsoo wanted to smacked his head, but couldn’t.

“Why did you whimper?”

Kyungsoo turned away and cackled awkwardly. “I didn’t! You probably just thought I did, but I didn’t.”

Jongin poked his side and Kyungsoo’s body automatically jerked.

“Yah! Kim Jongin!” Kyungsoo scooted farther away, but Jongin moved closer too to keep on poking his favorite tummy—Kyungsoo’s baby fats rather.

“Baby Soo,” Jongin cooed and no matter what Kyungsoo would do to drive away Jongin from poking his tummy, especially his ticklish sides that he was so sure Jongin might attack his armpits next which were the most ticklish part of his body, he didn’t have an escape.

“Jongin, stop it.” Kyungsoo protested, but Jongin pulled him to his lap and hugged him behind.

“It’s fine if you won’t answer my question, my baby Soo,” Jongin rested his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and continued his affectionate caresses on his boyfriend’s stomach. “But you’re so sensitive, it’s cute.”

Kyungsoo huffed. “What’s with my tummy today, Jongin?” He couldn’t pull away as Jongin’s left arm was looped around his waist while his other hand rubbed his belly button. The truth was, he liked how he was perched on Jongin’s lap, his back leaning on the sturdy chest of his boyfriend and his eyes closing whenever his belly got to be rubbed affectionately.

“I don’t like how Baekhyun and Jongdae are trying to convince you to work out,” Jongin’s hot breath fanned on Kyungsoo’s ear. The warm hand crawling on his stomach moved up to his chest for another gentle caress, but had Kyungsoo squirming and biting his lip to suppress a moan when Jongin’s fingers brushed on his sensitive nipples.

“J-Jongin—“ Kyungsoo gripped on Jongin’s thigh for purchase. Eventually, Jongin’s lips and nose were tracing the column of his neck, gentle nipping and sucking on his skin was made that had Kyungsoo’s head thrown back to Jongin’s shoulder.

“Your body is fine as it is, Soo. Nobody should dictate you on what to do. You don’t need abs to impress people. Your flabby tummy is enough for me to drool on.” Jongin sniffed on his neck and Kyungsoo craned his neck up to meet Jongin’s soft gaze, although his heart was speeding up and there was an undeniable feeling pooling at the pit of his stomach.

“You’re teasing me,” Kyungsoo pouted, but shifted his weight so he could face Jongin fully. Jongin brought his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips to steady him, while Kyungsoo snaked his arms around Jongin’s neck and stared at him, his upper lip digging on his lower lip. His body was so pliant and curvy on Jongin’s hold.

“You don’t have any plans to join those twerps aren’t you?” Jongin gave him a steady stare, serious and unwavering.

Kyungsoo shook his head like a good five year old would do when asked by his parents if he would ever dare to lie. “You know I hate sweating. I can only do pilates to maintain the shape of my butt.” He unhooked his arms around Jongin’s neck and cupped his cheeks. “Jongin?”

Jongin returned to continue his loving caresses on Kyungsoo’s protruding tummy. “Yes?”

“What if I get fatter? You know me and food, sometimes I don’t have any control and I would eat a lot than expected...” Kyungsoo looked at his exposed tummy. Jongin just had rolled his shirt upwards and made a knot so the fabric won’t roll back down to hide his torso.

Jongin raked his eyes down his boyfriend’s curves, but his eyes was steady at Kyungsoo’s soft fluffy tummy.

“I don’t care. Who cares? I won’t stop you from eating a lot, Kyungsoo. Eat a lot and get fat I’d still choose you above everyone else.” Jongin assured, his hand stroking Kyungsoo’s cheek. There was a tender smile on his lips and Kyungsoo’s face flushed.

“I’m not going to work out just because they are forcing me to do it. I don’t want to sweat—“

“Because you’d rather sweat when I’m on top of you, making you moan my name out loud—“

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo covered Jongin’s filthy mouth, but Jongin removed it in a heartbeat and chuckled.

“But that’s the truth, right?” Jongin raised a brow and Kyungsoo hit Jongin’s chest weakly.

“Shut up!”

The tanned male laughed heartily and caught Kyungsoo’s arms to circle them around his neck again. Kyungsoo complied and sighed. He scrunched up his nose but eventually laid his head on Jongin’s shoulder and mumbled, “Even if I get to have a beer belly, you’d still love me?”

“Yep, yep.” Jongin hummed and Kyungsoo could tell his boyfriend had a huge grin patched on his handsome face.

Kyungsoo felt elation simmering in his chest. “You know, even if you don’t have abs too, I’d still love you too.”

“Too bad I know you love my abs, so I’m going to maintain them for you. These arms and these abs.” Jongin brought his hands to hold Kyungsoo’s face and gazed at him with all the love he could manage to show through his eyes.

Kyungsoo giggled and cupped Jongin’s face in return. “But either way, I’d love you for whatever kind of body shape you’d have too.”

“But I love it when I’m this big, because you’re so small and I want to trap you around my bigger arms and tell the whole world, this chubby baby is mine.” Jongin pinched and squished Kyungsoo’s cheeks playfully, grinning from ear to ear.

Pouting, Kyungsoo removed Jongin’s hands on his cheeks and rubbed them. “That hurt.”

“Oh,” Jongin’s face dropped and morphed into guilt, but Kyungsoo was playing his role well and grinned.

“Joking!” He threw his arms around Jongin and giggled. “Thank you, Jongin. Thank you for accepting this body even if I’m chubby.”

Jongin hugged him back and petted his ass. “You’re perfect, Kyungsoo. Always remember that you’ll always be perfect in my eyes. Now, let’s go back to—“

“Movies—oof!” Kyungsoo found his back flat on the couch and Jongin hovering on top of him. His boyfriend gave him an inexplicable smile but dove back once again on his tummy, spreading kisses and nipping his skin lovingly.

Kyungsoo had his fingers tangled on Jongin’s soft strands, his eyes closing shut from the warm sensation Jongin had been inflicting on him since earlier.

“You do love my tummy too much, hyung.” Kyungsoo used ‘hyung’ and Jongin chuckled, lifting up his head to look at him.

“It’s been so long since you called me your _hyung_.”

Kyungsoo hummed in response and stared back at Jongin’s loving eyes. “It’s been a year isn’t it?”

“It is, and I’m still in love with you and your fluffy tummy, baby Soo.”

Kyungsoo giggled in bliss while Jongin didn’t stop peppering kisses and sweet nothings on Kyungsoo’s bumpy fair tummy.

It was just another lazy, cheesy day for the couple.


End file.
